Too Much Of A Good Thing
by Fey
Summary: A series of drabbles involving our favorite couple in various situations. Mostly written for the grangersnape100 community. Mostly humorous. They can be colleagues or teacher/student, Hermione is always of age in my stories.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fluffy drabble written for the LJ grangersnape100 Community.

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. Obviously.

* * *

><p>One bleary eye carefully opened., then another.<p>

Argh… Bloody-Hogwarts-New-Years-Frigging-Staff-Party… To much champagne.

Something stirred beside her.

…

It- no, _he_, had black hair…

"Oh no… please don't be Harry… notharrynotharryno-"

"Not bloody likely," an amused voice answered.

"Oh God."

"Severus will do."

"Wha-what happened? Can't remember…" "Erm, did we…? Did you…?"

"Indeed."

"And…I?"

"Obviously."

"We did…?"

"Oh yes. Three times. Very satisfying."

"Oh God…"

"You mentioned quite a lot of that too," he smirked. "Never knew you were so… religious."

"Well, erm…"

"And so articulate."

"Maybe you could… erm, fill me in about last night…?"

"With the greatest pleasure."

…


	2. Chapter 2

It was customary for the Head-Girl to dance with Hogwarts' male staff at the Graduation Ball, even with 'The Great Bat', as he was so _lovingly_ called behind his back by staff and students alike.

_Oh yes, Minerva, I do know about that. It does make me wonder what other names you'll come up with when you learn about my feelings for Hermione._

Who would have guessed that the surly Potions Master could move so gracefully along the crowded dance-floor in the Great Hall with Hogwarts most prized and beloved muggleborn student, smiling in his arms.

_Such colorful, Scottish, insults…_

The dance ended and he let Hermione return to her friends, certain that _questions_ would be asked. The red-headed, female Weasley brat had been glaring daggers at him all through the waltz.

_Hermione would no doubt handle them. After all, she handled him…_

He smirked_._

Graduated with full honors, naturally. Could have done so the moment she stepped back into Hogwarts. Argued with him, questioned him. And… admired…him_…_

_And had the nerve to seduce him, half-way through the year…_

"Severus."

He turned round to find the Headmistress looking up at him.

"I want a wee word with you."

_She's smiling…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Continuation of 'The Talk' but can be read separately. 100 words exactly. Creative Cursing Challenge. I'm not JK Rowling. Obviously.

* * *

><p>"I trust you will treat her right, Severus?" Headmistress McGonagall was giving him a stern look over her square spectacles.<p>

"Hermione is treated with the respect she deserves and _demands_, Minerva," he sneered defensively. "She's a perfectly capable witch."

"Good, because if I ever find out otherwise, I will hex your goolies for starters. By the time I'm finished with you, there won't be enough left to cook a proper haggis!" Her Scottish burr turned up a notch. "Don't be a _glaikit moron_. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded curtly, "_Crystal_," and surreptitiously folded his hands over his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Word Count: 100

Challenge: Public embarrassment

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and all the favorite story/author alerts!

Not JK. Rowling. Obviously.

* * *

><p>"So good... Oh yes. Don't stop; don't you dare stop now. More... Please... Oh please..." Her sultry tones alternated between commanding and pleading.<p>

"You want more?" Severus asked, smiling wickedly.

"Please…," Hermione begged.

"Like this?" he purred.

"Oh gods... Faster... Harder! Yes, yes... YES!"

…

The silence of the staff room hit them like the proverbial ton of bricks.

All movements stopped. Colleagues eyed them, mortified. Flitwick had turned blue, Slughorn puce, and Trelawney green-possibly with envy.

A rushed explanation followed. " -all down her back -so damn itchy!-Severusonlytryingtohelp-"

"I don't care! Get a bloody room!" Headmistress McGonagall shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not JK Rowling. Obviously.

He was tainted by darkness.

Never meant to survive; never meant to be saved. And _never _meant to be _loved_ …

She'll understand. She's exceptional that way. A remarkable woman. iThe Woman/i. But never _his_. Not meant for him, _the dark one_. She was better then that. Even better then Lily.

He will go on. _Live_. And remember; the taste of her lips, how well her body fit against his. How well they moved together.

He'll tell her tonight. Tell her to stay away.

He will …

He _should_ …

Yet he knows …

She will not leave him …


End file.
